Korra The Avatar Episode 1
by SkyDawn1
Summary: Soon to be deleted for the new format once I am done with episode 16!


Korra The Avatar Episode One The Beginning

It was a sunny Monday morning as the sun broke through the horizon and hit my window as the soft rays lighted the room, and as my eyes slowly began to open I tried to recall the events of last night as my legs swung around the edge of the bed as I proceeded to get up, but something was amiss...something that I couldn't quite put my finger on as I decided to trudge to the bathroom and closed the door behind me as my mother greeted me from behind the door with a cheery hello "morning mom" I said but instantly opened my eyes when I heard the words escape my lips as I then covered my mouth in pure shock, I had just spoke in a female tone...and it had come naturally instead of forced which I had to do because in normal situations I would have to get my vocal chords in the right octave to be able to pull off talking in a female voice...but here? I was fluently speaking in this voice without even trying and it was really weirding me out "w...what the hell?" I stammered as my eyes turned to gaze into the mirror...and that's when my heart sunk deep and my eyes gazed in horror as I knew why I was able to speak like a female so naturally "w...what the hell?" I stammered moving backward and hitting my back against the towel rail as the clanging sound alerted my mother "honey? are you okay?" she said as I tried making my voice lower to try imitating a male voice "uh yea, just doing guy stuff" I said hoping at least that would satisfy her as I moved closer to the mirror and opened my mouth up and stuck my tongue out, I then checked my eyes and nose "t...this is a dream! yea a dream...I am really having a dream right now" I said breathing a little heavier than usual and closing my eyes tightly "I'll just close my eyes and when I open them I'll be a guy again!" I added trying to self-assure myself that everything will be normal, but when I opened my eyes the ugly truth hit me...this was no dream as I stared at the same female figure in the mirror "I...I'm a woman?" I said not wanting to believe this at all as I continued staring into the mirror trying to make some sense of the situation at hand as I began to examine what I was wearing "I really don't recall wearing this outfit at all last night...but then again I really can't remember what happened last night either" I said turning to the side as I began to examine my new form as my mind was still overwhelmed by thoughts of how someone can suddenly change sex over night as I decided to tug my top down and take a peek as my head quickly snapped back up to the mirror "I am definitely not taking any showers without a blindfold" I said blushing hard red and sighing turning to the door.

As I exited the bathroom the thoughts I had in the bathroom were still eating away at me, what happened to me?  
why was last night such a haze that I couldn't even remember? and what of my mom? what would she say if she saw me like this? would she kick me out on the street? would she call the cops? I didn't have to wait long at all as I looked up from all my thoughts to see my mother standing in front of me with her mouth wide open in utter shock as I cleared my throat and looked at her laughing nervously "hello? who are you and what are you doing in my house?"  
she said as I brought a fist up and coughed in it a bit as every thought began to flood in my head like a tidal wave, what should I tell her? what should I say? do I say I'm her son? do I say I live here with her? but in any case, I should say something now as I notice her brow furrow "w...well you see...this is gonna sound kinda dumb and...you might not believe me...but you should because it's the truth...but...I'm your son and last night was a blur...I have no idea what happened to me, but I awoke like this and...yeah" I said as we stood in complete silence for what seemed a long time but was actually a minute as she began to speak "get out" was the dreadful words she spoke that struck my heart down like an axe "listen, mom, I am..." I began to say as she interrupted me "GET OUT!" she screamed grabbing my arm and pulling me to the door "b...b...but wait! I am your son!" I stammered, tears in my eyes as she opened the door and threw me out "and if you ever think of coming back I will be calling the police!" she said before slamming the door and leaving me on the stone steps of the house as tears began to stream down my face as I began crying and cursing the gods to the fate that had damned me to this form and wondering why I was chosen for this hell as I began walking away from the place I called home for the final time unsure of my fate from this moment forward.

I decided to stop by the local 7-11 as I decided to check my pockets, and to my amazement, I pulled out a billfold of 20's "okay...I'm a female in twenty's with a huge fold of 20's in her pocket...I hope to hell I'm not a prostitute...or for that matter I hope to hell no one has a boot fetish" I said entering the store while stuffing the billfold back in my pocket,  
it was around nine in the morning and even though the cold air of the outside had woke me up I still felt drained as I tried and failed to even recall anything of importance from yesterday as I walked to the back and had a look at the different drink choices as I finally settled on a cherry coke "eh not the best choice but it gets the job done" I said taking the soda out of the fridge and walking up to the Taquito stand and bought myself three Taquito's before making my way over to the register and paying for the drink and food "have a nice day" the cashier said as I waved a hand and thanked her before exiting the store "ugh today has been one crap filled day" I said making my way towards the mall as I began eating my Taquito's and drinking my coke as I began to think about back when I had a roof over my head and I was still very much a guy...but those days are gone now, and as I passed over the bridge I began thinking about where I was going to stay...what was I going to do for a job now since McDonald's sure isn't going to believe me with a story of a guy who became a female overnight, they would laugh me out of the store and then what? their gonna want to know where Robert is! where is he? why hasn't he come to work? were gonna have to let him go! they will say to my mom and she's gonna be freaking out over my disappearance...but I decided to just let all of that go as I raised my hands and sighed loudly, I decided to just visit the mall to clear my head and get my thoughts together as I made my way over there.

I decided to enter the mall by Burlington coat factory, and as I entered I took a moment to stand at the entrance and take a breath, I was on my own and had to find some way to survive...but how? I wasn't really sure but I knew I had to at least try as I exited the coat factory into the main mall section, and as I made my way to the various stores I began remembering all the happy times that I had visited this place...all the times I came here just to get away from the stress of home and just to explore, and as I reached the food court the smells even further reminded me of back then when I was still a guy and there were no cares in the world, one of the places I loved visiting was the bath and body works for their free samples of hand soaps and lotions and hand creams that were meant for women, I then decided to go inside and ask someone there if there was a hotel or a motel nearby for which I could shack up for the night to which they suggested a hotel 8 just down the road to which I nodded and decided to try on some samples of hand creams before exiting and exploring more of the mall trying to make a plan for myself "okay,,,gah I don't even know what my name should be now" I said as I kicked the floor, my name had always been Robert and had always been a part of who I was no matter where I went or what I did I always had that name, but now? now that I was a woman I had no idea who I was anymore...or who I should go about calling myself now "Rebbeca? no too familiar...Robin? Nah too birdy...April? Nah too monthly" I said to myself placing a finger to my chin in deep thought as I came up with but shot down many different names, and as I exited the mall and looked at the sky it was already apparent that it was getting late as the sun hid amongst the clouds giving the sky a bright darkish orange-red color as I took in the beauty of it as I made my way to the motel 8 that was down the road "okay, I should rest up and tomorrow I'll make a plan of action" I said as I began the trek to the hotel.

The hotel wasn't that fancy at all but in reality what is nowadays as I paid for my room to which I have to admit was pretty steep for one night! I mean fifty dollars a night may seem a good idea for travelers and business people but to me seemed a little overpriced in a lot of aspects, but in all I didn't really care as I made my way down the hall and finding my room near the emergency exit, the room here was your standard fair as there was the bed and nightstand with a phone and a lamp that looked like something Vincent Van Gogh would throw up, there was also a small TV and as I found the remote and turned on the TV I automatically heard moaning to which I turned it off "ugh perverts" I said rolling my eyes and tossing the remote on the bed as I stretched my arms and headed into the bathroom which consisted of a rinky-dink shower and toilet and a small sink with toothpaste and what seemed to be a used toothbrush as I then began to look into the mirror at myself, the outfit I wore was pretty unusual for me to wear as I had on a blue top with what looked like darkish blue baggy pants and some sort of brown sash around my waist, I also had a blue with white border arm gloves with one of my arms also having a strange armband added into the mix "I...I just want to go home...I want my old life back...why can't I have my life back?" I said bawling my fists as tears began to pour from my eyes "t...there's no sense in crying now...you have to be strong" I said wiping the tears from my face and returning to the bedroom as I picked up the remote from the bed and set it down on the nightstand as I then got into bed and turned off the light pulling the covers over me and began to sleep hoping everything would get better the next day.

When I woke up I noticed...I was back at home "what the hell?" I said as I got up "I was just at the hotel yesterday...  
unless my mother has finally figured out that I was telling the truth!" I said in an excited manner as I opened the door only to grow wide-eyed...it was me...outside of the bathroom trying to find a way to explain to my mother that I was her son "okay..what the hell is going on right now?" I said covering the sides of my head with my hands only to hear a faint voice echoing a name, at first it was faint to the point where even I couldn't even hear what the voice was saying...but soon the voice grew louder and louder repeating the same word over and over again "KORRA...KORRA"  
I stood there in shock not knowing what to say or respond to this voice in question, and as I was transfixed on this booming voice I felt some kind of unease as I shook my head and looked around me only to find I wasn't in the house anymore but a black void "what's going on?" I said as the voice chanted the same word over and over again as I began to back up "WHAT DO YOU WANT FROM ME?" I screamed as the voice never stopped it's chanting as I began to run not knowing if I was making any progress at all, but just then a bright flash hit me head on as I fell off the hotel bed and onto the floor "gah...what the hell happened? was that a dream? it...felt so real" I said throwing the blanket off of me as I got up and brushed myself off and looked around to make sure I was still in the hotel "that's it...no more Taquitos for this girl" I added putting the blanket back on the bed and making it up and walking out the door to the hallway, but as I started to walk out of the hotel I started to wonder about that voice and the word it kept repeating over and over again "Korra" I said in a hushed voice "the voice said Korra...who is this Korra? and why was I in my house?" I pondered walking out on the sidewalk "I know it was just a dream...but still I can't deny it felt more real than any other dream I've had" I said stopping in my tracks, my mind was abuzz with so many questions but no real answers as I looked up to the sky "as much as I hate to say this...I'm stuck like this" I said lowering my head and made my way along trying to at least think of a plan...or at least something to help me on what to do next.

At this point I was a long way from my home then I have ever been as I kicked a pebble from the sidewalk onto the road and sighed dejectedly as I noticed a nearby karate study "a karate studio huh? I haven't been in one of these in a long time...I still remember being a kid and attending the Chuck Norris karate studio...those were the times" I said deciding to go inside to take a look around, inside was a receptionist's desk and ahead of that was a doorway leading to a wide room with different types of equipment in it as well as about four or five guys sparring with each other, and as I slowly walked over and placed a hand on the door the voice of the receptionist startled me "excuse me ma'am, may I help you?" she asked as I stepped forward "oh sorry I was just looking in" I said as the receptionist pushed up her glasses "well ma'am, if you would like to join we can sign you up right now, the fee is 45 dollars which include the one month plus uniform but we do have other packages as well" she said as I began thinking about what to do, but before I could say anything the door beside me opened up and a young man entered the room, he had a towel over his shoulder as he wiped some sweat from his brow and looked around as our eyes met "oh...hi" I said as he waved to me "hey there!  
how are you today?" he asked as he walked toward me and outstretched a hand to which I outstretched mine in return while brushing the hair from my eyes "I'm okay...just been having a crappy few days is all" I said as he smiled "well if there's anything I can help you with you just let me know! and the names Mako by the way and my brother Bolin is inside, were training for the big tournament that's going to take place in a couple of weeks, were both excited about it" he said leaning against the desk "and what's your name?" he added looking at me to which I began to draw a blank until I remembered the name that voice echoed and figured it wouldn't do any harm to give him that name, besides,  
he wouldn't really believe me if I told him my real name was Robert and oh yea I was a guy at one point "oh my name?  
it's...Korra" I said smiling even though in the back of my mind I knew that wasn't the truth "well it's nice to meet you Korra, you thinking about joining up here? there are not many girls at this place...well except the receptionist, and a stray girl comes here every now and again" he said stretching his arms and yawning while looking at me eager for what I was going to say "oh...well...I'm pretty rusty on my martial arts" I said as Mako smiled "hey don't worry Korra!  
me and Bolin would love to help you out with training and the like" he said sounding confident as I shrugged "oh well okay then" I said giving the receptionist the forty-five dollars as she then began to process my information, but when she got to my address I looked down "Ummm I kinda don't have a home...or address" I said as Mako looked at me and smiled "hey listen Korra...I know we've only met but you can always live with us" he said as my jaw hit the floor "but wait...are you sure it's okay? I mean I don't want to be a nuisance or anything" I said as he shook his head "nonsense!  
you coming to live with us" he said as I smiled "o...okay" I said as my mind began racing...why did he do that? he doesn't even know me and here he is inviting me into his home "and once we get home I can make up the guest room for you, it won't be much but it will do for now until we get it to your liking" Mako said as I nodded to which the girl piped up "here is your pass miss Korra, your all set for your first month here" she said with a smile and handing me the pass "thank you ma'am" I said bowing to her before looking back at Mako "if you want, you can head on in and say hi to Bolin, but your gonna need the official uniform" Mako said as I nodded and looked to the receptionist as she quickly got my uniform and laid it on the desk in front of me, it was a nice shade of blue and consisted of the usual top pants and belt I've always come to expect "okay so where can I find the women's changing room?" I asked as Mako shook his head "since there are not many girls who come here They made the main change room unisex, just be careful around there" he said "it's right down that hall on the left, you can't miss it" he added as I nodded and left for the changing room.

As I entered the changing room the smell of shaving cream and aftershave with hints of men's cologne hit me as I began setting my outfit down, but as I began to lift up my top my eye suddenly caught a glimpse of someone looking dead in my direction "ummm...hi there! my names Korra!" I said feeling kind of embarrassed as I slowly lowered the top of my shirt but the figure didn't speak as I continued looking at the figure "is...someone behind me?" I said as I turned around only to find no one behind me, but upon turning around the figure was gone "well...that was weird" I said to myself as I proceeded to take off my top and noticed I had a white shirt underneath, I then folded my blue top and turned around only to come face to face with a well-dressed man who had his arms folded and was shooting me a very suspicious grin to which a yelled and fell back on my butt "WOA! buddy! warn a girl before you pull that screamer stuff on me" I said getting up and rubbing my butt as the guy looked me up and down "I remember you avatar" he said as I paused and tilted my head questioningly "av...a...tar?" you mean as in the movie with the blue Navi people and the cool robot fights?" I said as I smiled "I love that movie! and they say there's gonna be more movies like it soon!" I added as I noticed his brow furrow "no you moron! I mean the avatar, able to control the elements of fire, water, earth, and wind!"  
he said walking toward me "no...I never heard of an avatar before" I said backing up until I bumped into the door that separated the unisex change room with the hallway, but before I could react and move he was suddenly up on top me in an instant as his hand caressed my cheek "ugh, what do you think you're doing pervert?" I said slapping his hand away to which he slapped my face hard causing me to wince in pain "you cost me a lot you little bitch!" he said grabbing me by my throat and lifted me up as he began choking me "I...d...don...don't k...know y...you" I said making the words come out one at a time as my hands grabbed his arm trying desperately to break his grip on me, but found it was no use as he had a tight grip and was refusing to let go as my boot began slamming against the door hoping beyond hope someone could hear me "heh...good thing you'll be a distant memory" he said grinning as my sight began to slowly fade, but as I was close to passing out I decided to use all my power in my foot to kick him right in the jewels causing him to loosen his grip on me and clutch himself as he fell to the ground while I fell with him coughing and trying to get my breath back "w...what the h...hell i...is an avatar? and h...how do you k...know me?...wait...the n...night I can't remember...  
do you kn...know what h...happened? tell me! w...why am I trapped...in this body?" I managed to choke out as I slowly got back up to which he as well got up wearing a grin and outstretching his hand to a nearby faucet "oh that? well I'm not feeling all that talkative right now" he said as he clutched his hand causing the faucet to break as water violently rushed out to which I covered my face from the incoming barrage...but was surprised when no water hit me, but as I uncovered my face I noticed that he was controlling the water "listen here...I don't care what kind of magic trick this is, but I want answers damn it! what is this avatar? why am I a woman?" I said as he just smiled "you'll never know" he said whipping the water at me as I nearly dodged it as it sent a cut to my cheek "why are you doing this?" I said as he whipped the water at me again, only this time it wrapped around my waist as he made the water fling me across the change room where I slammed into the wall and fell to the ground as my vision began to fade "useless life" he said picking me up by my neck and bringing me over to him as my vision faded in and out as I tried grabbing for him "n.t f.t t. " he said...or I thought he said as I began to pass out "w...ait" was the only thing I could form before it all went black and I slipped out of consciousness.

I woke up on the sidewalk outside of the 7-11 where I had been the other day as I got up and looked around "where are you? show yourself!" I said only to see myself as I entered the store "t...this can't be...what's going on? what is this?" I said shaking my head trying to get my thoughts in order "and who was that man...and how did he know about me?" I said holding my head with my hands, just then the voice returned chanting the same name over and over as if trying hard to get me to listen "MY NAMES ROBERT! IT'S NOT KORRA!" I screamed as a bright light flashed in front of me, I was waiting for myself to wake up, but instead when I opened my eyes I could barely make out a figure in the light "do not worry my child, all will be made clear in due time" the voice said "but when? who was that guy? and why am I a girl? my life has been ruined because of this! because of you! why do you curse me? I did nothing to you! answer me damn you!" I yelled out, but the light disappeared as I fell to my knees, tears in my eyes "I...I never asked for this...and what is this avatar?" I said in between sobs "just...let me die" I said curling up in a fetal position "please...I just want to die" I added closing my eyes, and as I opened them I noticed Mako over me rubbing my forehead with a wet cloth to which I tried getting up, but the pain was keeping me from it "whoa woa whoa Korra" Mako said gently moving me back down on the couch, and as I looked down I noticed both my blue and white shirt were gone and I was only in my bra as I blushed hard and covered myself "oh crap I'm sorry" Mako said running out of sight and coming back seconds later with a blanket as he covered me with it as he blushed a little "umm w...we found you in the changing room unconscious and hurt badly, so me and Bolin decided to take you back to our place for treatment" Mako said as I smiled "w...well thank you...I still don't know who that guy is who attacked me" I said making myself comfortable as Mako sighed "well there was one person who it could have been...and that's Tahno...I don't know why he outright attacked you, he wouldn't just outright attack anyone" Mako said as I looked up to the ceiling "there's another thing...he...used some kind of trick to control the water" I said as Mako nodded "water bending" he said as I looked at him questioningly "w...waterbending?" I said tilting my head sideways "yea, it's an art of controlling the water to one's advantage, me and Bolin are both earth benders, but we don't use it because people around us would think we were freaks" Mako said laying back on the couch beside me "well I don't think you're a freak" I said managing to sit up and rest my hand on Makos' leg smiling as he smiled back at me "go on now, you need to get some rest and heal up, we'll start some training when your better, and like I said back at the studio this house is your home now" he said getting up as I smiled "thanks, Mako that means a lot to me" I said as I laid back on the couch "goodnight Korra" Mako said as he walked over to the light switch and cut it off as he went into his room, just then a lot of thoughts from the last couple of days rushed back as it made sleeping impossible "Tahno...what do you know that I don't" I said as sleep had finally gotten a hold of me, if anything I was really hoping for answers...little did I realize that those answers would change not only my life...but the worlds as well.

(A/N) If you have read the old fanfiction of Korra the avatar then you'll notice a lot of things different about this,  
like I use different words or different ways of going about different thing's...it's still the same story...only I went about improving it to which I will do with the other episodes as well and also...I might make Asami have to fight a little more harder in my revision for the love, no one's gonna pin this avatar down :D anyway I hope you enjoy this improved version and...stay classy!


End file.
